


Secret Admirer

by starlightkingdom



Category: The Devil All the Time (2020)
Genre: F/M, Male Masturbation, Secret Admirer, Stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightkingdom/pseuds/starlightkingdom
Summary: Based on a request - also posted on my tumblr @sweetkingdomstarlight-blog
Relationships: Lee Bodecker/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a request - also posted on my tumblr @sweetkingdomstarlight-blog

You wake up to a knock at the door, answering to another bunch of flowers and a gift. It had been two weeks of daily gifts from your secret admirer, they had sent you so many sweet things you didn’t know what you had done to deserve it.

You make a coffee and sit down to open the box, gasping at the beautifully designed lingerie in front of you. A pale pink sheer babydoll with lace panties, it felt so soft and decadent, you picked it out and found a note inside the box one day I’ll be lucky enough to see you wearing this. 

Across the street from you, sat in a rundown old truck, sat Lee Bodecker. He saw you around town and knew he had to have you. He wanted to woo you first though, that’s when he started to send you little gifts. It started innocently enough with chocolates and flowers but recently he had started to get bolder. 

Earlier that week he had ‘accidentally’ ran into you at the store, taking a deep breath of your delicate perfume he quickly drove to the city and spent an hour smelling all the bottles on display before finding it. That night he placed the bottle on your step and slept in his truck while he waited for you to see it.

You had errands to run so you put your new tulip bouquet in a vase, admiring how your friend had chosen your favourite flowers, and left to walk into town. Sheriff Lee Bodecker drove past and stopped, climbing out of his car and offering you a ride “oh that’s so kind but I’m just in the mood to walk today” you answered him smiling and waving at the man as you continued your stroll. 

What you didn’t expect was him to follow you, falling in line he walked alongside you making small talk. He always gives you a weird feeling like you’re expecting him to do something crazy, he gives off a bad aura but he’s the Sheriff so you entertain him. He insists on buying you a coffee which you accept but then you go about your day buying your groceries and picking up a book from the library.

Later that evening after a shower, you stand in your room rubbing lotion into your skin when you spot the box from earlier. Blushing, you pick it up and slip it over your head not adding the panties this time, staring at yourself in the mirror you admire how it makes you look and feel unaware of the man across the street, one hand holding up the binoculars the other wrapped around his hard length, whispering to himself as he spills over his hand I love it when you dress up for me.


End file.
